


i have no time for you

by S0YM1LK



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0YM1LK/pseuds/S0YM1LK
Summary: yura is too busy with school. in order to survive life, she must allocate all her time exhausting all her efforts with schoolwork.no, her soul is not disintegrating into oblivion,no, her soul is not decaying into hardened black ashes,no, she has not (entirely yet) lost the ability to smile warmly and laugh gleefullyshe is just a specialized high school student.yes, sure, she works like a dogbut who is this new dog who won’t let her work?------GOLDEN CHILD HS romance FANFIC(may or may not be based on my life [without the romance ofc lol]) + ofc with that being said, upload times might be cray cray xdxdxdread pls -->...stan golcha + pls listen + watch damdadi ples im begging you actulaly pls just go do it no ragret(OC) yura x jangjoonGUYS STAN GOLDEN CHILD OK IM done





	i have no time for you

“Hey!! What are you doing this weekend?”

“What do you think?”

“...Nevermind...Forget I even asked..”

 

I don’t remember the last time I went out. It seemed like ages ago when I used to frolic at the mall with friends, window-shopping for clothes deemed too expensive when we would buy the equivalent value in food portions. I can’t remember the last time I anticipated for any pursuit more than having enough sleep.

 

It’s okay, I chose this path for myself. I could’ve been a normal student, who values a social reputation and rarely anguishes on school endeavors. The education system is far too easy for a normal student to receive hardships and stress from anyways.

 

But I didn’t. I signed the acceptance letter to HA - Haute Advanced - three years ago, well knowing the life(or, the NO LIFE kinda life) I was about to pursue.

Whatever, the hell I survived for two years is the same hell I can survive for two more.

After that, I will be free to have whatever guiltless, shameless, gratifying pleasure I want.

_Two more years.. Just two more._

_F*ck._

_I’m going to die before I graduate. And if I don’t, I'll just have to do the deed myself-_

Oh!

Don’t get me wrong. I never swear, dear no, that’s a horrible habit to have.

But when it comes to school and anything that associates itself with it, we can add such vocabulary to daily speech.

I hung up the call with my friend and parted for the bus home. As per usual, I sat at the back, adjusted my earphones inside my earlobes, and mindlessly observed the busy life of those around me.

~

“Hi hunny!--huh--you’re home early today..?”

“Band practice was cancelled today. Since its the long weekend, you know...like.., enjoy your life and stuff.”

“Ah!! So are you going to actually enjoy your life?! Has the day finally come in how many years?”

“Hm? Nah. I’m gonna nap and … i don’t know...read a book before I study? I need to finish the one I borrowed from the library.”

“Hmph!! Always study!! You’re going to regret it one day! Ah~ What’s the use...you won’t listen to me until you feel it for yourself. Go eat and take your nap then..you deserve it.”

“Thanks mom. I love you too.” I said it sincerely, although tunefully dead-sounding. My mom genuinely cares about me. She always tells me to take it easy….but I don’t think she actually would if she were me.

Still, it’s still nice to feel that someone is looking out for you in such a swamped lifestyle..

~

“Hey! Do you love me?”

“Of course mom.” I take off my glasses and rest them on the desk. “Why?”

“Do something for me then!”

“There it is… Nah.”

“Do it if you love me.”

“Mom!!! Stop baiting me with that! Agh fine! What is it?”

“Well..you know how I told you we’d have new neighbors? They just finished moving two days ago and I really wanted to bring them some cookies..and I want you to do it!~”

“Why me?! Why can’t you?!”

“Because I don’t want to and I can make you do it instead for me. That’s what I get for having you inside me for nine months and raising you for sixtee-”

“Stop! Okay fine!!! Okay I’ll go!!”

“Atta daughter. Go show them your pretty face and make a good impression for us! I heard they’re rich too!”

“..whatever”

 

I held the tray of cookies, warm enough to heat my palms without charring them off.

“I swear if you drop them.”

“M o m, chill. I won’t” I began walking in the direction of where my mom enthusiastically points. I arrive at the house which was only four houses away from mine. Although close to each other, it’s clear which one is more expensive.

_Rich.._

Carefully balancing the tray with one hand, I ring the doorbell. A luxurious tune sounded from my press.

_Rich…_

I waited ten seconds. twenty. _thirty?_

I hesitantly rang again. I looked behind me to see that my mom had gone back in the house, obviously at the time when I needed her the most.

 

Ten more seconds passed.

 

 _I should've just stayed home i hate my mom she didn't even check to see if anyone was at the house it wasn't that important anyways why did I waste all this effort walking here I could have been reading or studying or at least taken these precious ten minutes of break to do something i actually enjoyed like more slee-_ “OW!”

 

A hard object assaults my back and thrusts me to the pavement.

The tray of cookies had left the grip of my hands and evidently, crumbled along with me to the floor.

 _Oh. Oops._ My mothers threat rang through my mind.

 

“Oh sh*T!!! I am so sorry!!!!!!!!!!”

I turned to see that the hard object was a frisbee, flung towards me at full speed.

I also saw a boy running towards me.

-1-  



End file.
